


The battle of the mind

by ChooseYourOwnFuture



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Beancon Hills High School, Child Neglect, Chimeras, Fanfiction, Humans, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooseYourOwnFuture/pseuds/ChooseYourOwnFuture
Summary: He was done, he lost the fight. His demons have finally won the war inside his mind.This time, nobody would bring him back to life.***POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING***





	The battle of the mind

**Author's Note:**

> ***POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING***

"I love you," Corey said into the cell pressed up against his ear, sholder holding it in place, his hands being occupied with the task of putting leftover food into storage containers.

"I love you too," Mason said back to him. It was the only time the couple had said those words to each other.

Corey smiled a small smile and ended the call. He placed the cell phone onto the spotless counter and adjusted it so that it aligned with the bread box before he moved the containers into the newly cleaned refrigerator.

Sighing as he closed the door he headed down the hallway. It had no photographs of the family, just holes in the wall and stains which nobody could figure out what the substance was made of.

He opened the door to the bathroom and walked over the cabinet where the medicine belonged, an off object and well as the occasional empty bottle of alcohol. Opening the cabinet, he began his search for the object which he desired.

Pulling out the replacement blade with shaky hands, his bleary eyes became more blurry as water sprung from the orbs of hazel. He didn't need to hide the blade from his parents as he knew that they wouldn't care if he was destroying his paper-thin skin.

Corey didn't think anyone really cared, who would? He was a failure, in the eyes of everyone. His friends don't want to say it to his face but his parent do as well as his creators, the Dread Doctors, they ended his life once because he was a failure; who cared then? 

Who cared when he dies the first time?

Nobody. 

Life carried on without him. His parents carried on like he never existed. His friends... well most of them were turned into Chimera's and murdered. Mason carried on being happy and that's what he deserves he didn't and doesn't need a boyfriend who is a science experiment, nobody knows what he is. They say he's part Chameleon, ironic, he always felt invisible and now he could turn invisible.

Invisible and unnecessary.

Corey pulled his long sleeves up so he could see all the times he lost to the urge to harm himself.

He was done, he lost the fight. His demons have finally won the war inside his mind.

This time, nobody would bring him back to life.

***

Mason slipped the cell into his pocket smiling as he did. He never felt this way about anyone before, before he just had crushes and short lived relationships but he felt strong connection to Corey. He loves him, and Corey loves him back that alone made him want to explode with happiness.

"So where is he?" Hayden asked stopping in front of the male.

They where currently at school and Corey had not shown up so Mason had rung him to ask why his wasn't attending school that day.

"He's ill," Mason said, the smile still prominent on his face.

"Are you happy that he's ill?" Hayden asked, clearly confused as to why Mason had a goofy smile on his face like a love-struck puppy.

"No, of course not," Mason replied shaking his head from side to side as they set off to their first lesson of the day.

"Then why are you smiling?" She inquired her dark brown eyes looking into Mason's.

"Because I'm feeling amazing," Mason explained his smile seemed to grow even more, not that Hayden thought that was possible with his smile already reaching his eyes but she was proven wrong.

Hayden let herself smile at that, she liked seeing Mason this happy. She had seen him happy before but not this level of happiness, it was like somebody had created a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'On cloud nine.'

"Woah, I knew I should have bought my sunglasses," Liam chuckled when he saw how happy his best friend was. 

"In this weather?" Hayden asked referring to the gloomy weather outside the building. Hayden knew that Liam was talking about Mason's bright smile but she couldn't refrain herself not to say that.

The sky was seized by gray clouds, no sun in sight, water crashed to the ground and splashed when it made contact with the ground. Nobody dared to go outside without something to shelter themselves with.

Liam rolled his eyes at Hayden and joined the pair on their trek to class through the hallways which where crammed full of people.

"Where's Corey?" Liam asked.

"Ill," Mason replied.

"Are-," Liam was going to ask the same question Hayden did but stopped when Hayden shook her head.

They walked into the classroom and took their seats.

Class was normal, until halfway through the lesson there was a knock on the door and Sheriff Stilinski walked in, his face reflecting deep somber.

"Can I help you Sheriff?" the teacher asked nervously looking around at her students wondering if one of them was going to be arrested and if so, what were they going to be arrested for?

The Sheriff drew a short breath as he looked at the male with the smile plastered onto his face.

"I need to talk to Mason Hewitt," the Sheriff finally said.

All eyes turned towards Mason, everybody wondering if he had broken the law. Mason's smile deflated just a little bit so it wasn't as enthusiastic as it one was. 

He left his seat and followed the Sheriff out of the room. The older male closed the door and then rubbed his temple; taking another breath.

"Sheriff, what's wrong?" Mason asked, worry filling his eyes up.

"It's about Corey," he said.

Those words made Mason's smile decrease even more.

"He's got the flu, I know I called him this morning," Mason asked, but he secretly knew that the Sheriff hadn't come all the way to Beacon Hills High School to tell him that Corey has the flu.

"Mason, I'm truly sorry," the Sheriff said.

Mason's smile had completely vanished by the end of what the Sheriff said next.


End file.
